As Much As I love You
by Araia Shadow Knyte
Summary: "There is no one in this world that she is unworthy of. But she won't believe it when I say it, and that's where I need your help. I need her to be happy. We need to convince her she's amazing, so she can tell this guy she loves him." He looked up at his friends, and the sadness on each of their faces. "Will you help me?"
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"I'm in love with someone else, Chat." Knowing the words were coming, knowing that they were the truth didn't stop the cold ache from spreading across his chest. Chat blinked slowly, using the motion to steel himself. When he opened his eyes, there was the faintest hint of a smile in the corners of his eyes, to reassure his partner that he would be okay. But grey sadness faded out the blue in Ladybug's eyes, and god it made it hard for Chat to breathe.

"I know, M'Lady. But does he?" Panic immediately spread across Ladybugs face, the likes of which he'd never seen, no matter the dire circumstances they'd faced.

"Tell him? I can't! There's no way he'd like me back..." Her entire demeanour changed, her voice fading as her shoulder slumped and she looked down miserably.

"Ladybug, you're the most amazing person I know. Anyone would be a fool to not be interested in you." Chat's words were quiet, but steady and sincere. There was no trace of bitterness as his eyes stayed trained -as always- on his lady.

"I'm not like…. this normally." She waved her hands at herself. "In and out of the mask I'm totally different. I'm klutzy and shy, I can't get two words out around him without stuttering. I'm not strong or confident. I lose everything the mask gives me." She rubbed her left arm with her right hand, staring at her feet. Chat stepped forward, closing the distance between them. He put his hand on her cheek, using the contact to focus her beyond her spiralling self doubt.

"I mean it, Ladybug. You _are_ beautiful, strong, and kind. The mask neither gives nor takes that away. I think it gives the freedom to allow those qualities to flourish, but they are a part of you without the mask. Anyone would be lucky to have you; you being in my life is the greatest blessing I could have ever asked for. And if you truly love this man, tell him. You both deserve to be happy, and telling him is the only way to begin your life with him. My family can tell you all too well, that you never know when you'll lose someone.

"And if you get shy or scared? Think of me. "Chat gave her a cheeky grin, before allowing it to fade. "I need you to chase your happiness, for the sake of mine."

A million emotions passed through her pale blue eyes, enough that for a second he couldn't breathe, and was drowning in them. He blinked, taking a deep breath to steady himself, and pulled her head towards his. She was for once, too stunned to react and he laid his lips to her forehead in a gentle and chaste kiss.

"Love yourself as much as you love him… or at least as much as I love you." He let his hand slip from her face and reached back to grab his staff. Chat extended it, and flew through the night, even as his heart continued to drown in her overwhelmed and dazed eyes.

Marinette had climbed out of the shower, and with her hair wrapped up sat on her bed, staring blankly at the wall as she methodically applied lotion. She didn't and couldn't blame him for his continued attempts to win her heart. Sure, his constant flirting and attention was distracting and irritating, but there was something about his constant affection and compliments that left her feeling lighter as Marinette. A tiny part of her had to admit that she immediately brushed them off and did not consider them in terms of herself, because it might make her question her feelings. Marinette simply wasn't ready to consider that she might have feelings for her partner; so, for now, she focused on her love for Adrien. She admired that Chat had the strength to keep putting his heart on the line, knowing that she cared for someone else.

"What are you thinking about Marinette?" Tikki peered around the bottle of lotion humming happily at the scent.

"Chat. He worries me, I'm scared I'm going to break his heart. I try so hard to make sure I'm not leading him on, he's my best friend besides Alya. He deserves to have someone who loves him back with all their heart. I wish I could help with that." Her words were quiet, and thoughtful as Marinette smiled half-heartedly at her kwami.

"You do too, Marinette. And I think Chat's right about talking to Adrien. "

"I can't Tikki! I can finally actually _talk_ to Adrien, at least a little! And he's learned what having friends is like, and if I tell him I like him, he'll say he doesn't like me back and it'll be so awkward in class and Chloe will find out and mock me in front of the whole class and it'll be so awkward for him, and he'll never talk to me again and it'll make it so I can't hang out with him, Nino and Alya, and I'll have to drop out of school and-"

"Marinette! You're spiraling!" Tikki admonished, crossing her arms as she frowned at her partner. Once Marinette collected herself, Tikki continued. "Chat Noir is right; you need to talk with Adrien. Adrien values your friendship way too much to let anything ruin it, you've seen how stressed out he is when you disappear during an akuma attack. You matter to him a lot." Marinette pulled her knees to her chest and rested her arms and head on top of her knees.

"I know, Tikki. I know you're both right. I just don't know if I can handle it right now." Marinette gave a faint smile, and put her lotion on her bedside stand, and climbed under the covers. "Good Night, Tikki." Marinette pulled her lamp string, and had just laid her head down when she heard a faint knock on the roof door.

"Plagg, Claws In." Adrien dropped his transformation and collapsed face first onto his bed. He curled his arms under his head, and watched as Plagg immediately went to raid the small scent sealed (mostly) cupboard that hid a stash of camembert for the kwami.

"Plagg, what am I going to do?" He asked quietly.

"Eat Cheese?" The kwami's mouth was stuffed, but there was no mistaking the words that were semi-formed around the mouth full of cheese.

"Somehow, I doubt that eating cheese is going to help Ladybug find happiness." There was a dry note to Adrien's response, and his kwami shrugged.

"Cheese does make everything better, what's wrong with her?! But Ladybug was seriously hurting in self esteem today. It's like she idolizes her crush rather than see's him as a person, and makes herself incomparable. Tikki really needs to work on that girl. Ladybugs crush is nowhere near perfect."

"And just what would you know about that?" Adrien immediately sat up, staring at his kwami. Plagg glanced to the left oh so briefly, but then met Adrien's eyes.

"Kwami talk, and all Tikki talks about is plshhhg and the boy she's in love with."

"Who?"

"plshhhg. Part of kwami magic is that we cannot reveal our holders' names, not even to other holders. It's how Hawkmoth doesn't know who you are."

"Well, if cheese won't work, maybe I can help another way." Adrien watched his kwami finish chewing, and waited until Plagg went to dive into the cabinet for a second piece of camembert. "Claws out!"

Marinette shared a suspicious look with Tikki, slipping out of her covers, and pushed her door open as she climbed the ladder. She peered out onto her balcony, and gasped.

"Cat Noir? What are you doing here" Marinette reminded herself that in this moment, she was not his partner; simply a friend.

"Your light went out right after I knocked, were you going to sleep? Should I leave you be?" He asked. Marinette smiled- truly- and climbed up her ladder, shaking her head.

"It's okay. What's wrong?" She walked to the wall that he stood on, and she leaned against the edge. He settled onto the ledge, looking out at Paris with her.

"My friend Adrien said that you give really good advice, and well, I could use some."

"Hewhutnow-" the words, blurred together were a whisper, but of course Cat Noir heard them.

"It's true. He said whenever he doesn't know what to do, you and Nino are who he goes to. I don't know Nino very well, but you've always been kind and honest with me." She stared at the sky, vaguely amused at him.

"I didn't know I was held in such high esteem." She smiled, genuinely warmed at the thought of Adrien holding her advice in high enough regard to share it with a hero of the city. She winked at the lanky, cat perched on her wall, and bowed before leaning back against the wall. "Marinette Dupain-Cheng at your service, then. What's up?"

"One of my friends, she said something that worried me tonight. I want her to know how unbelievably important and precious she is, but she won't believe me when I tell her. I need another way to remind her how amazing she is, and I just don't know how."

"Is this Ladybug?" He nodded, ever so slightly. "Why don't you ask her friends and family to help you, surely they can help." His shoulders rose a little, and he looked down at the street below him.

"Ladybug and I keep each other safe by not sharing our identities. The more who know, the more danger for us and those around us." If she hadn't known him so well, she wouldn't hear the control in his voice to hide any emotions that could be used against him. Even knowing all sides of the story, she felt for him. She wasn't sure why he was so desperate to know who he was, but she couldn't really ask as Marinette.

"I see. What about the other heroes? Surely they can help. Any Parisian would, we all owe our lives to you and Ladybug. A Chance to express that gratitude, and help our heroes back? We'd all be happy to help." He tilted his head at her, the warm smile that he knew and was fond of, spreading across her face. This was why he'd come to Marinette. Even without all the contextual information, she was able to inspire him. Plus, he got to hear her thoughts differently than when she stuttered around him. Hearing her speak so warmly, it gave him a couple of places to get started.

"I don't think all of Paris should know that she's struggling a bit right now, but I trust you. I have a couple of ideas now though, thank you." She gave him a bright smile, eyes closed and cheeks high.

"Glad I could help, even if I don't know how!" He chuckled and rolled off the wall. He stepped forward and gave her a side hug. He'd always wanted to give one to Marinette, but she was so skittish, and he didn't want to scare her. Even with his friends, being Cat Noir gave Adrien so much freedom.

"Adrien was right. You really do give good advice. Thank you, Marinette." He extended his staff and vaulted into the night. She watched as he disappeared into the night. She stayed in the cool spring air for a couple more minutes, staring into the night before going back into her room. Marinette found Tikki curled up on her pillow, half asleep.

"What did Cat Noir want?" Tikki mumbled, one eye open as she snuggled deeper into her pillow to escape the cool air that came in with Marinette.

"To make Ladybug believe in herself... because she doesn't believe him."

"So, he came to you for advice about you?"

"Yeah. That was a bit weird, but seeing him say it without the flirting, or the cool cat facade... It does make me believe him, kind of." She laid her head down for a second time and couldn't help but smile at the dark room. He might be in love with her, but even knowing she was in love with someone else, his priority was to help her, not try and steal her love away. And while she'd never admit it even to Tikki, that softened her, and made her wish that she could kiss his cheek without leading him on.

Plagg didn't bother to scold Adrien, as the boy collapsed onto his bed for the little sleep he would get tonight. What he did tonight could probably be considered an abuse of power, but his kitten got so little free time or decisions for himself, and Plagg didn't want to make Adrien feel like he had even less. Besides, his heart was in the right place- in so many ways-. Plagg and Tikki rarely got the chance to talk, but in most lives, the holders of the Cat and Ladybug miraculous were destined for each other. There were exceptions, usually if one there was an age difference, or some other facet of who the holders were that made them incompatible. This was obviously not one of those cases.

Experience had told him that it would be someone close to Adrien that held Tikki, and he'd recognize those grey earrings in Marinette's ears as quickly as he'd recognized his ring. That combined with Ladybug's self descriptions and Marinette's desperate love of Adrien had easily led him to Ladybug. Plus, he hadn't -quite- lied to Adrien. Tikki had told him of Marinette's love of his kitten. They tried to confirm if this was a paired life as early on in their holder's experience as possible, and one look at Tikki had told him.

Adrien's belief and acceptance of people as they are was one of the reasons that Master Fu had picked him. His open heart and kindness were readily apparent, and one of the most important aspects of a holder. He always gave that to his partner, in spades, but seeing him grow and place his Ladybug's self esteem in such a coveted place, and that he was willing to lose sleep and work to improve it... This was one of the reasons that Plagg loved him. Adrien was fast asleep on his bed, half covered in blankets and snoring ever so slightly. Plagg gently hugged his wielders head, and then set to work on the tugging of blankets over Adrien's shoulders. Plagg curled up on his spot on the bed, on a smaller pillow between the headboard and Adrien's pillow. He could sleep until just before Adrien left, without Nathalie or his bodyguard seeing him. One day, they would figure out they were head over heels in love with each other. In the meantime, Plagg intended to dream of glorious aged camembert.

"Jeeze that one was hard!" Rena was still ecstatic to be transformed, but more than a little irritated with the akuma they'd just faced.

"You're not kidding, I haven't used my shield that much in ages." Carapace agreed and stood awkwardly. Ladybug and Chat could see that he wanted to go put his arms around Rena, but was moderating himself to preserve his identity. A ring out of beeps, as the respective countdowns began.

"M'lady, you don't have much time. Why don't I collect the miraculous?" Cat Noir offered with a friendly smile, and Ladybug nodded.

"Thanks Chat. Bug Out!" a whip of her yoyo, and a tug had her flying through the night.

Chat led Rena and Carapace to a secluded alley, where the pair transformed and handed back their miraculous. When the pair turned to leave, Cat Noir hesitated.

"Wait. I have a favour to ask you, from one hero to another." there was surprise in their faces, as they turned to face chat.

"Whatever you need my dude, we got your back." Nino easily answered, and it made Chat smile to see the exact same response that he'd have gotten if he'd asked as Adrien.

"Could I swing by once I'm recharge and visit you guys? This requires a bit of explaining." A smirk crossed Alya's face, and Chat was immediately filled with dread.

"Is this because you're in love with ladybug? Cuz I think we could help with that."

"We could try. I mean, we still haven't gotten Adrien and Marinette together." Alya turned to her boyfriend, a pained look on her face.

"That's because Marinette's brain short circuits at the mention of him, and your boy is dense as fuck." A million thoughts were flooding his head, and all Chat Noir could do was back up, hands held as a braver between the couple.

"You're not wrong, but I'm just saying we don't have any success in that department yet." A beep of Cat Noir's ring jolted them back to reality.

"It's' not about that. But its just as important. Does 10 work?" The couple glanced at each other.

"Yeah, we'll be at Alya's. It's movie night."

"Perfect. I'll cat-cha there." He winked, and vaulted over a couple blocks, into another familiar alley. Plagg tumbled out of his ring, and Adrien caught him, already pulling out a cheese slice for his kwami.

"If we're going out again tonight, I deserve extra Camembert!" Adrien gave a knowing eye roll. He'd fully expected this demand and had planted some extra in the tin he kept inside his jacket.

"We still have to get home, it's still a couple hours until I'm meeting them. They've already given me plenty to think about, though."

"Remember when I called you guys lovebirds when you first met? And you told me that she was just a friend?" There was a mocking tone in every one of Plagg's words.

"Shut up Plagg." Adrien leaned against the wall, one foot braced against it and his arms crossed as he watched his kwami swallow a piece of cheese literally the size of Plagg's head. His brows furrowed. Alya and Nino had been trying to set him and Marinette up? For how long? Did that mean that she _liked_ him? Adrien felt a smile curl from his lips. It'd be a while before he was ready to do anything with that idea, but it was something to think on. For now, he had a couple hours that he needed to spend studying. Adrien could imagine the shit fit his father would have if his grades fell.

Chat climbed in the open living room window into Alya's home, unsurprised to see them curled up on the couch, Alya tucked under her boyfriend's arm. They both sat up when they saw the lithe figure step into the room.

"Spill the beans Cat Noir!" Alya was more irritated that he'd predicted she would be and looked ready to pounce on him and shake him senseless. Before Chat could open his mouth, Alya began slamming him with questions. "Are you in love with Ladybug? Do you need help showing her that? Ugh you can't just say something like that and then not tell me anything for _four hours_!" Cat Noir blinked at her, and those fiery brown eyes, and waited to see if she was going to add more questions.

"That's not what I'm here about. Can we sit, or are you going to yank on my tail?" Alya narrowed her eyes at him, before spinning and plopping onto the couch. Nino stretched out in a corner but tucked an arm behind Alya. Adrien sat on a single seat beside the table and took a breath.

"I guess I kind of have to answer your questions to explain what I need. Yes, I'm in love with Ladybug." Alya fist pumped into the air, and her excitement left his chest feeling hollow. "She means everything to me, and there's nothing I would not do for her... Including letting her go." He hung his head, unable to meet his friend's eyes. "She loves someone else. And that love is what matters. When she describes him, she loses the confidence she should have in herself and can't believe that she's worthy. I've never seen her be so hard on herself, not even when we started, and she thought she couldn't handle being Ladybug." His green eyes flashed with determination. "There is no one in this world that she is unworthy of. But she won't believe it when I say it, and that's where I need your help. I need her to be happy, so we need to convince her she's amazing so she can tell the guy she loves." He looked up at his friends, and the sadness on each of their faces. "Will you help me?" Nino withdrew from Alya, and stood, reaching his hand out to Cat Noir. When Adrien put his hand in Nino's, he was pulled into a hug.

"With you all the way bro. We've got your back, just like you've got hers. Now, how do you want to do this?" Cat Noir smiled. grateful for the support he had in Nino in and out of the mask.

"Well…"


	2. Chapter 2, What You Mean to me

A/n Lol, so it's been like 8 years since I wrote fanfiction, so I forgot to put this at the beginning of the last one. I own Nothing in regards to miraculous ladybug, or any mentioned music.

On that second _note_ I have some music that helped inspire me while I wrote this, and you may enjoy them.

There's this boy, Tenille Arts

Give your heart a break, Demi Lovato

Friends Don't, Maddie & Tae

Hold it against me, (Britney Spears) Chester See slow version cover.

**This fic has spoilers for season 3!**

I'd like to say I'm sorry for the number of puns in the second half of this chapter but let's face it- I'm not.

I love reviews, they genuinely make my day! Enjoy!

-Araia

**Chapter 2**

**What You Mean to Me**

"Girl, one of these days you need to get it together and tell Adrien how you feel." Marinette couldn't even begin to count how many times she'd heard Alya say those exact words, and as much as Marinette agreed with them, she still hadn't managed it.

" I know, you're right. But it's a life changing moment and I'm so busy and I don't know if I can handle any response right now." Marinette flopped face first in her desk, sighing in a brief moment of self-indulgent misery.

"Response to what?" Marinette looked up in horror, to see Adrien and Nino setting their bags down on their bench, and her eyes widened in horror.

"Asking her parents to let her spend the weekend at my place. With how much homework we have, it's sure to be a no but if they say yes, we won't get much done." Alya responded smoothly, deciding to help rather than watch Marinette stutter and fail at coming up with a lie. There was only so much stuttering she could watch Marinette do in a week and Alya' had reached it yesterday.

" Well why don't we do a study group, and then watch a movie after we've killed a bunch of the homework? I'm not sure if I can show up, but I can always video call and help you all with physics."

"That's a great idea dude! Maybe your old man will even let you out of the house for once!" Adrien gave a sad smile in response and shrugged.

"Maybe, but at least I'll get to talk with you guys. My week was heavy on photo shoots, so Nathalie should give me time to study this weekend."

"That's right, didn't you have like 3 by Tuesday?"

"Yeah, with two more yesterday, Father has a show coming up and is releasing a new fashion line right after. I haven't had a snack in ages. What I wouldn't give for a macaron." A pout accompanied the last bit, and while it was mostly playful there was more than a touch of wistfulness in his voice. Marinette's eyes lit up, and Alya grinned.

" Well it's a good thing Marinette will bring some to the study session for us! You sure you can't make it, sunshine?" Alya winked at her best friend, and for once Marinette needed no prodding.

"Definitely! It'd be a good way to relax tomorrow." Adrien looked ecstatic at the thought.

"I'll ask Nathalie at lunch!"

"You have fencing immediately after class." Nathalie didn't even look up from her tablet as she informed Adrien of her schedule.

"Okay." He went to open the door, and paused, steeling his nerves for the 'no' he was sure he'd get. "Nathalie, is there any chance I could study with my friends this weekend? We were thinking it'd be easier together, and then we could stay in and watch a movie after." She looked up finally, her pale blue eyes studying his green.

"I'll speak with your father and inform you after fencing." She knew it would fit within his schedule, but whether or not Gabriel would let Adrien go was another matter entirely. He'd worked hard this week, and she was fairly sure she could leverage that with Gabriel to get approval. Even so, she wasn't willing to give an answer and see the disappointment on Adrien's face if she had to revoke it. She got that often enough when Gabriel cancelled meals with him. She hated seeing that, but knew it was for the best. Gabriel worked the hours he did to bring Emilie back, and Adrien would see that in time.

"Thank you, Nathalie." He gave her a smile and left the vehicle.

Once again, Marinette had snuck into the boy's locker room, with a present for Adrien. But she wasn't going to chicken out this time. She'd made her weekly macaron batch yesterday, and Adrien's comment had given her a perfect opportunity to finally give him one. It wouldn't be in person this time, but he'd likely remember that she'd given him a special one before. She tucked the macaron in the big pocket of his bag and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Marinette, don't forget the note!" Tikki dragged it out of her purse, holding it out to her wielder.

"Thanks, Tikki!" Marinette whispered, and tucked it with the cookie.

"Did you remember to sign it this time?" Tikki teased, and Marinette shook her head.

"It's enough to me that he gets to enjoy it, I don't need credit for it. I'd rather know that he smiled. I can leave this one unsigned. Besides, maybe he'll remember the last one."

"You're such a good person, Marinette. The kindness you show your friends is truly remarkable." The young girl blushed and closed the locker.

"He doesn't -truly- smile enough. Sure, there's the model smile that he uses all the time. His real smile though, it's rare, and precious. I'd do anything to see that smile." Marinette softly told her kwami. She looked around and snuck out of the locker room. Tikki dove into her purse as she darted far enough away from the entrance that she could pass off as having been somewhere else.

Adrien opened his locker and began shoving his equipment into his duffel bag. Class had been uneventful, and Adrien had thoroughly enjoyed his fencing lesson. While Adrien put effort into everything he did, in an attempt to make his father proud, he put far more effort into fencing. It was not only something he was good at, but fun and it had real world applications. It also helped that it was one of the things that Ladybug said he did well -though she'd said so to Adrien, not Chat- and it had real world consequences. He would often end up using his staff like a sabre, and his skills often came out during fights, and they helped him to keep Paris safe. The Gorilla had texted him, notifying Adrien that he and Nathalie were there to pick him up.

"Ready, Plagg?" Adrien asked, even though it was really to prepare himself.

"Home is where the cheese is, lets go." Plagg dove into his pocket at the end of the duffle bag, and Adrien zipped it most of the way closed, and shut his locker. The air outside was a tad brisk, and he gratefully climbed into the well heated car. Nathalie had been running colder lately, and having issues regulating her body temperature. The gorilla had begun turning the heat on because of that, and while Adrien typically was warm enough on his own, today he was glad for the extra warmth. He resisted the urge to flop onto the seat, knowing the comfort wasn't worth the lecture about his posture.

"Your father agreed to let you study with friends. You may be out until 9pm." He broke out into a broad grin, warmth spreading through his chest.

"Thank you!" She gave him a smile, happy that for once she could say yes. The genuine delight on his face made the time spent triple checking that everything was in order and then convincing Gabriel worth it.

Adrien practically hummed the entire way home and tossed his bag -Plagg and all- onto his bed as he finally got to flop onto his computer chair. He let the motion swing his chair around and stared up at the ceiling.

"Hey Adrien, what's this?" God how Adrien hated those words coming from Plagg. They usually preceded something being spat, sopping wet, onto his pants as Plagg discovered that whatever he'd shoved in his mouth was _not_ in fact cheese. He spun to face his kwami, and instead found Plagg holding a delicately wrapped macaron, and a note with his name written on it. A heart dotted the I, and Adrien broke into a grin as he recognized the handwriting. Of course, Marinette had made him a treat. Little bits of kindness wherever she could, and the determination to stand up for others were part of why Adrien had dubbed Marinette their everyday Ladybug.

" I bet I know who this is from!" There was a teasing tone in Plagg's voice, and Adrien narrowed his eyes at him. "Just what's that supposed to mean?" "That meaaaans that I've only ever seen that blush on you because of Marinette."

"She's just a friend!" Adrien insisted, but his smile matched the first time he'd said that to Plagg, who didn't believe it for a second. There was just the minor issue that Marinette was also Ladybug, and he couldn't push Adrien into realizing that they were one and the same. Adrien would unquestioningly reveal his identity or lose all nine of his lives to protect his love, as he had done many times over as Chat Noir. Hawkmoth would find out, and the world would drown in Adrien's sorrow once again. All Plagg could do was hint, and when the time came, Adrien would -probably- clue in. Meanwhile Adrien was scrolling through his phone and was surprised to see that after nearly a year at public school, he still didn't have her phone number. It kind of made sense; he'd never had a group project with her, and whenever he video called it was usually with Nino's phone. Still, it was disappointing. He wanted to thank Marinette right away, and he unwrapped it absently while he debated posting a photo of the macaron and tagging Marinette to thank her, but quickly dismissed that thought. His father would see the post and he'd never be allowed out of the house again, if he was caught sneaking sweets. It would have to wait until tomorrow, but for now he intended to fully enjoy the treat that she'd made for him. The delicate crunch of the outer layer and soft chew of the shells was perfect, and exactly how he remembered her macarons. He froze, when the ganache melted, and all he could taste was sweet passionfruit. The flavours balanced, just enough sweetness to not overwhelm the cookies, while the passion fruit was distinct and made his mouth water for more. Instead, he chose to savour the bite and let it melt in his mouth. He worked out as Chat Noir more than enough to be able to afford the sweet without it influencing his measurements.

Adrien had just swallowed his last bite, when his phone chimed with an akuma alert. He checked his phone, and grimaced, familiar news headers scrolling the top. Plagg floated to look at his phone and groaned.

"Not Mr. Pigeon again!" Adrien laughed at his kwami's irritated tone.

"Aren't cats supposed to hunt birds?"

"I'd rather sleep or eat cheese."

"You complain so much, and you're neither fighting him or allergic! Plagg, Claws Out!"

Green light enveloped him, and strength spread through his muscles. He couldn't help but grin at the surge of power and extended his baton to fly through his open window.

Like normal, Mr. Ramier was an easy defeat. They isolated Mr. Pigeon from his birds, snapped his bird whistle and purified it, without even using cataclysm. Chat took the opportunity to visit Alya and Nino- he knew they were hanging out today anyway-. He swung through the window, and posed with his baton under his arm, leaning against it.

"Hey dude! Nice of you to _drop in_!" Nino said, winking and shooting finger guns at the leather clad superhero.

"Hope I didn't _cat_ch ya unexpectedly." Alya face palmed from the kitchen, where she'd been grabbing a plate of snacks and orange juice for her and Nino.

"You two are ridiculous." Alya's sigh was joking, and Chat flashed his trademark grin.

"I thought that was Queen Bee's line?" He held his hands up in surrender with the look Alya shot him and settled onto the couch. "Anyway, I came to see how Operation Believe It was going." His grin faded into a half smile, and determination filled his eyes. Alya carried the cups and fruit over, pouring an extra glass for Chat.

"Well both Nino and I have written up our segments, both as Rena and Carapace, and as ourselves. But I'm not sure which to post to start. Mine would make sense given I run the Ladyblog, but I think yours would make more, as the creator." She sat on the couch beside Nino, passing around the drinks and fruit. The breath that escaped his chest left him feeling hollow.

"You're right. Can I have a night to decide everything I want to say? And could you do the filming for it, since I can't really send it to you?" Alya cracked a grin and leaned forward with anticipation.

"For sure, Cat Noir. Did you want to film it here?" She offered, and Chat shook his head.

"It needs to be somewhere public, otherwise villains might start targeting you to track down Milady." She nodded and held the bowl of grapes out to him, and Chat flicked it into the air and caught it with his mouth. Too many meals alone had left him with some useless talents.

"What about the Pon Des Art?" Nino suggested, and Cat Noir took a sip to hide the instinctive cringe. He knew that it would bother LB if he held it there. Too much subtext that she could read as clear as day.

"I think that's a tad too romantic for the message. The Ponte d'lena would work though."

"We can do that! After the movies tomorrow?" Her second comment was directed at Nino, who shrugged.

"That should work, but Marinette might try to tag along, and you were trying to keep this secret right?" Chat nodded.

"Please, I'd like to keep this as under wraps as possible until we air it. Could we do 10? I have a commitment until then." He needed time to get home from Alya's as Adrien, and then to make it to the Ponte d'lena as Cat Noir. Alya's smile led the way, and she gave a thumbs up.

"Even if she wanted to come, for our 'walk' Marinette would probably flake out or forget anyway, we'll be fine. And Nino or I can take her on a walk for privacy for you. The movie should end around 9:30" Chat chuckled.

"That forgetful huh?" Alya's laugh was half hysterical.

"You would not _believe_ how often Marinette is late for class. It's almost painful, and you can count on her provided you remember she's going to be late. Or tell her an earlier time, though I try to not overuse that tactic." Oh, Adrien would absolutely believe it, he saw it when he was on time and at least half the time he was late she came in after him.

"She sounds like one of us. Anyway, I gotta bounce, I'll be _cat_atonic tomorrow if I don't grab some shut eye." With a wink, he ran and jumped out the window. Nino laughed at the hero, while Alya just rolled her eyes.

Chat Noir made it back to his room a few minutes later and dropped his transformation. It was 8:30, so he still had some time before he needed to be in bed. A thought crossed his mind, and he grabbed his basketball. A throw, and point later his piano appeared, and he sat on the bench. Not only did he need to practice to retain his skills, but it always helped him think and focus. His talks with Alya and Nino had centered around what Ladybug meant to each of them, and while he had only spoken as Chat Noir, he intended to write one as Adrien as well. He'd send one after the video aired as Adrien. They were two parts of him, but they did both have different things to say about her, and the extra support might help remind Ladybug just how amazing she is. He started playing the assigned piece his father wanted him working on but kept drifting towards a different melody until Adrien decided to follow it. The melody was bright and hopeful, but the harmony had a melancholic sadness that seemed to echo the fears and self doubt that occasionally overwhelmed his Lady. Adrien let himself get lost in the music, and the sound surrounded him, enough that he could picture Ladybug and her bright blue eyes smiling brilliantly at him. He startled, hitting a wrong key when a knock sounded on his door.

"Adrien?" He heard Nathalie from the other side.

"Yes?" The door opened and she leaned her head inside.

"I appreciate that you're practicing but you need to go to bed soon." He nodded. She turned to leave and paused looking back. "I might not have your family's trained ear, but I think that was beautiful Adrien." She gave him a full smile, eyes crinkling at the corners before she closed the door. Adrien looked over at Plagg, who had zoomed out of his hiding place. Confusion was clear on his face, but all he could do was shrug at his kwami.

Adrien moved to his desk and grabbed a sheet of paper. He had a few ideas on how he wanted to start his letter, but the phrasing usually took a couple of drafts. Given that tonight was the only real free time he had, he needed to get this done.

"Hey Marinette!" The bluenette looked over, seeing Nino and Adrien walk towards her and Alya.

"H-h-hi Adrien." Minimal stutters-nice. She got through his name this time!

"I wanted to say thank you so much for the macaron last night. It was absolutely delicious and made my night. How did you know passion fruit is my favourite?" She blushed and turned to shoot a glare at Alya who murmured "Stalker."

"Uh, well, I uh, lucky guess?"

"Nawh, I say it's your perception check bonus." Nino jumped in, and Alya and Marinette groaned.

"Not this again!" Marinette exclaimed, and Adrien looked confused between his companions. Seeing his look, Nino obliged his bestie.

"So, if you think about everyone around you, as if they were D&D characters, you can pretty easily figure out what their strongest and weakest stats are. Well I have this theory, that different people have situational bonuses. I think Marinette gets a bonus to her perception checks when it comes to making other people happy."

"Look at what happened with Marc and Nathaniel when I first tried to get them to work together! What was that?" Nino grinned.

"Two Nat one's in a row? Oooo, if you roll 3 nat ones in a row in Paris then you spawn an akuma…."

"Okay, but I've got an important question about that…. are you looking at 5th edition or Pathfinder as your base?" Adrien gave Nino a wicked grin and asked the question with a suggestive look at his friend. Marinette threw her hands in the air.

"Nope. I'm out, I've been listening to this theory for years and I am not listening to Nino argue my 'stats'." She started walking up the stairs to head to class -it was about to start soon anyway- and tripped on the steps.

She looked up and saw Adrien holding out a hand to help her up. She hesitated and felt Alya's foot dig into her calf, to startle her out of the instant blank brain she got whenever Adrien offered physical contact. Adrien grabbed her partially extended hand and pulled her up.

"I'm pretty sure no matter what, you've got a negative to dex Marinette." She sighed and he let go of her hand.

"You're probably right." They started walking to class, Alya grabbing Nino's hand to keep them trailing behind since Marinette was actually _speaking_ to Adrien and she wanted to see how long Marinette could last before she had to jump in and save her, not that she'd have to wait long.

"Anyway, yesterday I went to text you to thank you for the treat and realized that I don't have your number. Any chance I could change that?" Marinette's jaw hit the floor, and Adrien offered her his phone. Alya could see Marinette's eyes glazed over and stepped forward to grab Adrien's phone.

"If you let Marinette type in her number herself, your phone will be broken two digits in." Alya winked at her bestie and Adrien, seeing Marinette snapback to reality where Adrien had asked her for her number. She took a breath, reciting her number to her goddess and bff, who knew exactly when she was needed. Alya passed Adrien's phone back as they entered the classroom, and as soon as the boys were facing forward, Marinette launched herself at Alya.

"_Thankyouthankyouthankyou_! You are legit my lifesaver and I don't know what I would do without you." Marinette half whispered, and Alya winked at her.

"That was 3 whole sentences without stuttering girl, you're getting better." Marinette's eyes widened.

"Knock on wood, you're not allowed to jinx me." Panic overlaid determination in Marinette's voice, and Alya lovingly rolled her eyes but obliged. "Girl you're crazy."

"And now, for the best part of the day! I've missed Mari snack time." Marinette laughed at Nino.

"It's been ages since you came over for after school snacks. But you gotta help me carry them over to Alya's." She winked at Nina, and Adrien perked up.

"Are you kidding, have you seen Mari? We get to see this snack every day." Alya joked, and Marinette blushed and elbowed her best friend.

"Well if we grab the treats, I know Gorilla will drive us over."

"That works, it'll nab us more time for the extra homework Ms. Mendeleev assigned us." Marinette whimpered.

"Don't remind me, I was overwhelmed before she added 3 more pages." Alya laughed and leaned on her shoulder.

"Girl, I don't know what you do with your time, you don't sleep, you're always stressed about homework, and you're late to everything. If I didn't know better, I'd still say you're Ladybug." Alya teased, but there was a serious look in her eyes. The group left the school, and Marinette nearly tripped down the stairs at Alya's words.

"Pfft, not this again! "

"I've never seen you in the same room as Ladybug, and until I do… you're a suspect." Alya informed her, while Nino and Adrien exchanged amused looks. Adrien had, not that he could say anything. She'd been a great hero, during her brief time as Multimouse.

"I'm way too klutzy to be Ladybug! And you know I run and hide the second the akuma alerts go off. Plus, you'd see bruises all over if I tried to pull the kind of stunts that Ladybug does." Marinette inwardly hid a smirk, positive she'd pinned Alya into a corner. Both girls knew that their suits cushioned and reduced any blows they did take, but that wasn't public knowledge and Alya couldn't admit that without revealing herself.

"Don't you think her Miraculous Ladybugs would fix any damage even she took though? They bring Cat Noir back and anyone else who was… well." Marinette straight up flinched, and Alya laid a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Sorry, I know you consider him a friend. Even if he didn't return your crush." Marinette groaned.

"I'd really rather not think about that. That was probably one of the most embarrassing days of my life."

"Wait what?" Adrien asked, feigning ignorance of the event. Blushing, Marinette described -the public version-of her fathers akumatization as their group crossed the street.

"So, you had a crush on Chat Noir then?" Adrien asked and Marinette's cheeks were hot pink.

"No! I mean Yes! Ugh just… it's complicated." Adrien grinned at her.

"Don't worry Marinette, I'm just _kitten_." She blinked repeatedly, trying to process hearing Chat's kind of joke out of Adrien's mouth.

"Dude, that was a bad pun." Nino informed him, as Alya and Marinette chuckled. "If you're gunna make a pun make it a good one." The bell rung as Marinette opened and held the door for her friends.

"Maman! I'm just grabbing the snacks for our study session." She called out, and Sabine came out from behind the counter to hug her daughter.

"Alya, Nino, Adrien! It's so nice to see you all!" She greeted each of them warmly and with a hug and Adrien marvelled at the feeling. Physical affection was rare for his family, so he always cherished the few moments that someone chose to be that close. Sabine was warm and welcoming, chatting with each of them about the subjects that they would be studying while Marinette gathered the boxes of snacks and passed one to each of them.

"Dang Marinette, how much did you make?" Nino asked, and she giggled.

"Well when papa heard how much homework we have, he made my favourite caramel cheesecake, and I made some macarons, and Maman made us a veggie tray." Sabine laid a kiss on her daughter's cheek.

"I had some leftover pastries from the lunch rush, so I threw those and a quiche in." Adrien smiled widely at that.

"Thank you Maman! I thought I saw an extra box. You spoil us."

The group waved, careful not to drop their precious cargo. Nino held the door open with his back, and the group continued chatting excitedly as they crossed the street and walked into Adrien's car after a quick warning not to mention any of the sweets, Once the Gorilla pulled up in front of Alya's, Marinette offered him a slice of quiche as a thank you for the ride. He smiled warmly at the friends, nodding his thanks.

The homework passed, thankfully quickly, as they leaned on each other's strengths whenever someone got stuck. They ate the healthy snacks first, devouring the tray of fruits and veggies, and Adrien nearly ate half of the quiche by himself, and rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment when Alya teased him about it, not that anyone minded. At this point, the group was just happy to see him eat.

They threw on a random movie, some amusingly terrible b rate that they spent most of the film lovingly mocking, or occasionally screeching in outrage at. Eventually it slowed down, they paused the movie less, and Marinette started to doze. Adrien had been watching for this, knowing the bluenette just somehow never got enough sleep, and that she'd probably stayed up late. He leaned back, stretching his arm out behind the couch, and waited for Marinette to start nodding off. When she nearly startled herself fully awake, he laid his hand on her shoulder and pulled her slightly closer. There was no resistance in Mari as she slumped into the crook of his arm, her head resting perfectly for him to tilt his head slightly and rest it on hers. He let the faintest smile loose, and then saw Alya grinning like a maniac at him. Adrien raised an eyebrow in response, and she shrugged. Nino simply smiled, watching as Marinette finally began to relax around Adrien. The always present fatigue rose, and coupled with the heat in the apartment, Adrien could feel his eyes drift close, his head resting on Marinette's as she snored slightly. He could still hear the movie credits, Alya and Nino's murmurs, but couldn't be bothered to open his eyes. He was content with everything exactly how it was, and he'd love to stay like this for hours.

"They're so cute. If only she could handle this awake." Alya whispered.

"Yeah, but his hearts still conflicted. I think he needs time, given how seriously he was considering Kagami." A twinge went through his heart, but he couldn't address it. He needed to be alone and moving before that was something he could address and consider.

"If you guys keep talking, you'll wake her." He whispered, his comment having the intended effect of silence, and he settled further into her warmth. Her scent of jasmine and strawberries, underlaid with warm pastry drifted into his nose. In the meantime, Alya stared at Nino, shocked that they'd gotten an almost sassy retort from their friend. He shrugged, grinning widely.

Adrien had always been a tad more defensive than just a friend when it came to Marinette, worrying about her safety, standing up for her when she would be fine, and he didn't really need to. He'd struggled to gain her friendship and was never going to risk losing it. Nino wasn't overly surprised at Adrien wanting to make sure she stayed asleep, just at the level of defensiveness Adrien had let escape with his own exhaustion. Alya's shock faded into a smug smile, glad for the little bit of progress that Marinette had unintentionally made. When she was sure that Adrien's eyes were closed, she silently snagged a photo, knowing it'd make a great surprise for her bestie later. Or an adorable background photo if either of them could smarten up.

She sat back down, and found Nino holding out his tablet with a turn-based war game. She smiled and took the tablet to complete her turn. She furrowed her brow, focusing on the best way to strategically beat him, knowing he had a solid defense. She finally settled on her move, and looked up to pass the tablet back, to see him staring at her.

"What?"

"You're so beautiful. I'm so lucky to have you in my life. I love you, Alya. "She put the tablet down, game forgotten, and climbed over to sit on his lap and lean her head against his neck. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her forehead. There were a few minutes before they needed to head out, though honestly, there was no place else he'd rather be. He listened to her heart beat slow and glanced at the clock. He'd keep watch until it was time for them to leave.

Adrien's suit spread over his skin, and he could feel his strength amplifying as the magic material spread, like electricity running through his body. He grabbed the fox and turtle miraculous from his drawer, never having given them back to Ladybug. She'd only given him a warning when he forgot to bring them to patrol to be careful with them and asked him to bring them to their next patrol. He extended his baton effortlessly, flying out the window.

A calm determination had taken over him on the drive back to the mansion. She needed to understand, and she would. No matter how many people it took, Ladybug would realize how amazing she was. She would have a future, not clouded by anxiety, or his love for her. Maybe one day things would change, but right now she needed a partner that believed in her and didn't distract her. So that's what he would be. No matter what it cost him personally, he would still have nights spent fighting by her side. They would defeat Hawkmoth and save Paris. But for now, he needed to save her from her fears about herself.

He watched from a building near the banks of the Siene, until he could see two of his best friends in the middle of the bridge, before using his staff to vault to the middle of a river, landing on a ferry. He gave a brief wave at the patrons, before extending once more into the air, landing on the bridge in front of Alya and Nino.

"Hey." They looked over, unsurprised that he'd appeared out of thin air, but there was something expectant in their eyes. He was so single minded, that he'd forgotten the most visible part of the character he played. "hope I didn't take you by su_purr_ise." He fulfilled their expectation, a moment late, but his heart wasn't in it. The pair shared a glance, then faked a smile.

"Are you sure you're ready for this Cat Noir?" Alya asked hesitantly, and he nodded, sitting on the edge of the bridge. Alya handed Nino her camera, they both took a breath, and Nino gave a countdown with his hand.

"Hey bloggers, tonight is the beginning of a very special project that I've been working on with one of Paris' superheroes. Cat Noir, why don't you describe this project you've been planning for us." Alya asked, turning towards the cat casually leaning on the edge of the bridge.

"I'd _paw_-sitively love to. We share something very special here in Paris; our protector, our light. Our Ladybug. And while we thank her each time she saves us, I realized the other day that we haven't taken the time to express _why_ she means so much to us. And so, myself and some of the other hero's have decided that it's time that changes. So, I'd like to tell you- and My Lady of course- exactly what she means to me." He stopped leaning against the wall, stepping towards the camera.

"Ladybug, to me, you are more than just the fearless force that defends Paris. You are the bright hope that reminds me that anything is _paws_-ible, no matter how dire the situation we face. You are trusting, and unyielding in the face of danger. You let nothing get in the way of making sure that our city is safe, and I cannot even begin to say how important you are to me. You're more than just a partner, you're my best friend, and I know you have my back no matter what. You mean the world to me, and I am so unbelievably grateful that you are my partner. Thank you for everything you do, and for being who you are. I'd be lost without your brilliant heart to guide me." His emerald eyes glowed, and never left the camera. His words rang with sincerity, and Alya blinked quickly, before brushing the pooling tears away. She smiled at Nino beyond the camera, and he nodded, before circling his hand to motion her to go on.

"Alright guys, gals, and nonbinary pals, that was the beginning of the Lady Love Moments project! Check in later, and we'll have more with a couple of other superheroes." Nino stopped recording and gave them a thumbs up.

"I'll have yours uploaded tonight, thanks Cat Noir." He put a hand on her shoulder.

"No, thank you for your help Alya, Nino. This project wouldn't be happening without you."

"No problem my dude. Could we grab Wayzz and Trixx, so we can do Rena and Carapace's interview?" He nodded and unzipped his pocket to give the pair their miraculous. Nino passed him Alya's phone, and they both ran off to change. He heard a flute in the distance, and then Alya calling him from the opposite direction that Rena and Carapace came from. He grinned, knowing that she'd cast Mirage, and that it was a great idea for protecting her identity. Cat Noir gave Nino Alya's phone back, and he settled back into his cameraman role.

"Rena Rouge! I'm Alya Cessaire, the owner of the Ladyblog. Will you be joining us for our Lady Love Moments?" Cat Noir tried not to flip his gaze between the two of them, Deja vu flashing over him. There was something familiar about watching his friend and a hero talk as if they knew nothing about each other.

"I am, and I'm here to tell Ladybug, and Paris what she means to me. Ladybug, to me, you are joy. You balance kindness and strength, and teach each person in Paris what hope is, even in the darkest moments. You've taught me how to completely trust and work as part of a team, and how to have faith. Now, knowing that I have someone as amazing as you in my life gives me inspiration to push forward and become a better person- so that I can be worthy of _your_ trust in me. Your grace and compassion that you offer each person who's been akumatized, is inspiring. And how you not only listen to the troubles _plagg_uing-" she glanced at Cat Noir for a half second too long, and he grinned. "Each person, and offer them solutions, and remind us that this temporary pain or embarrassment won't change who we are or what we're capable of. You see beyond the actions to the person inside, and I'm so grateful that you chose to look at me. Thank you for being my mentor, and my friend." 'Alya' watched as Rena winked at her before running off. 'Alya' waved at the camera, cutting off the segment, before running off. Alya came back from the correct direction a few minutes later. She was also carrying a couple of water bottles.

"I found a street cart on my way back, figured we could use some drinks." She tossed drinks to each of them, and Cat Noir gratefully gulped down the water. His near nap with Marinette, and the rush over here hadn't left him with a lot of time, and he definitely needed the drink. Cat Noir put his bottle with the other two and took the phone that was being offered to him so Alya could do Carapace (figuratively). He followed Alya with the camera as she walked towards Carapace. As they so often did, they shared a look and knew what the other was thinking.

"Carapace, you're one of the newer -and rarer- superheroes around Paris, I'm a little surprised that you were able to make it for this interview."

"When I hear a _cat call,_ I can't help but show up. Because I'm not called unless there's something important, and when Cat Noir asked for my help with this, I couldn't say no. Ladybug means too much to me. Ladybug, you saw me, struggling and desperately trying to not be in the way but still help, and showed me another way. You saw a part of me I doubted existed, and helped me understand myself better, and bring that strength forward. You taught me the importance of believing in myself, and just how crucial timing is, and that my biggest strength isn't physical, and nor should it be. The place you created within me, is the strength that I now know can carry me through anything. Thank you, for believing in me.

"This has been a _shell_ of a time, but I guess it's time to see my _shelf_ out."

"Looks like we've got a new competitor for the _punniest _guy, huh Cat Noir. How do you guys come up with all of these?"

"It's a _snap_." Nino Shot finger guns, and Cat Noir grinned widely.

"It's meta-_furr_-ically _mew_-sic to my ears, but Carapace won't _claw _away my crown. Anyway, gotta go chase a mouse. Later!" He jumped over the bridge, catapulting to the bank, and heading a few blocks away. He stopped on a roof a few blocks away and called Alya with his staff.

"How was that, the footage look good?" He asked and heard Nino mutter something in the background.

"Yeah totally, I can do some minor edits- mostly clipping the beginnings- and post them tonight. They'll probably be up in an hour." He could hear them walking and knew they would be heading back to Alya's place.

"Awesome, can I grab the miraculous from you around 4th street?" It would be on their way, and he knew an alley he could hide in until then.

"We'll be there. See you in ten." She agreed and hung up.

Cat Noir grabbed the miraculous from his friends a few minutes later, and tucked them into his pocket before heading off to see a mouse he knew would be tucked up on a balcony, nibbling on a croissant.


End file.
